Seasonal/Third Anniversary
Time-limited game content celebrating Kancolle's 3rd anniversary * Game Update: 22nd April 2016: new spring-themed ( ) CG; new voices and furniture Art Destroyers Auxiliaries Twitter Avatars Teaser-2016-04-20-A.jpg Teaser-2016-04-22-A.jpg Voices Destroyers } | | |- id="Hatsuyuki" |align="center"|Hatsuyuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Ayanami" |align="center"|Ayanami |align="center"| | | | |- id="Shikinami" |align="center"|Shikinami |align="center"| | | | |- id="Mutsuki" |align="center"|Mutsuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kisaragi" |align="center"|Kisaragi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Mochizuki" |align="center"|Mochizuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Yayoi" |align="center"|Yayoi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Uzuki" |align="center"|Uzuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Oboro" |align="center"|Oboro |align="center"| | | | |- id="Akebono" |align="center"|Akebono |align="center"| | | | |- id="Sazanami" |align="center"|Sazanami |align="center"| | | | |- id="Ushio" |align="center"|Ushio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Akatsuki" |align="center"|Akatsuki |align="center"| | |Commander, congratulation for the third anniversary. I shall celebrate it as a first class lady. | |- id="Hibiki" |align="center"|Hibiki |align="center"| | |Commander, this is the third anniversary for our fleet and the 6thDesDiv. Splendid. This is pleasant indeed. | |- id="Ikazuchi" |align="center"|Ikazuchi |align="center"| | |It's the third anniversary, Commander! It's fine for you to rely on me more and more and mooore from now on too, you know! | |- id="Inazuma" |align="center"|Inazuma |align="center"| | |Hawawa! Commander-san, it's the third anniversary. It's very amazing; it's a celebration! nanodesu | |- id="Shiratsuyu" |align="center"|Shiratsuyu |align="center"| | | | |- id="Shigure" |align="center"|Shigure |align="center"| | | | |- id="Murasame" |align="center"|Murasame |align="center"| | | | |- id="Yuudachi" |align="center"|Yuudachi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Asashio" |align="center"|Asashio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Ooshio" |align="center"|Ooshio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Michishio" |align="center"|Michishio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Arashio" |align="center"|Arashio |align="center"| | | | |- id="Arare" |align="center"|Arare |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kasumi" |align="center"|Kasumi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Akigumo" |align="center"|Akigumo |align="center"| | | | |- id="Yuugumo" |align="center"|Yuugumo |align="center"| | | | |- id="Makigumo" |align="center"|Makigumo |align="center"| | | | |- id="Naganami" |align="center"|Naganami |align="center"| | | | |- id="Isokaze" |align="center"|Isokaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Urakaze" |align="center"|Urakaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Tanikaze" |align="center"|Tanikaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Hamakaze" |align="center"|Hamakaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Tokitsukaze" |align="center"|Tokitsukaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Akizuki" |align="center"|Akizuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Teruzuki" |align="center"|Teruzuki |align="center"| | | | |- id="Hatsuzuki" |align="center"|Hatsuzuki |align="center"| | |So this fleet is now three years old. That's impressive. I'll give my greetings as well, Congratulations, Admiral. | |- id="Takanami" |align="center"|Takanami |align="center"| | | | |- id="Asashimo" |rowspan="2" align="center"|Asashimo |align="center"| | |Yeah! Today is special day! Alright! Commander, let's celebrate together, ok? |From Second Anniversary |- |align="center"| | | |''Secretary 2'' |- id="Libeccio" |align="center"|Libeccio |align="center"| | |I'm going to celebrate our third anniversary. Congratulations, admiral! Hehehe~ | |- id="Okinami" |align="center"|Okinami |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kazagumo" |align="center"|Kazagumo |align="center"| | |Admiral, it's the third anniversary? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I haven't prepare anything to celebrate it! Geez~! | |- id="Arashi" |align="center"|Arashi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Hagikaze" |align="center"|Hagikaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Umikaze" |align="center"|Umikaze |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kawakaze" |align="center"|Kawakaze |align="center"| | |Hm? It's the third anniversary, isn't it? Way to go! That's quite a shocker! Yay~! | |} Light Cruisers Heavy Cruisers } | | |- id="Aoba" |align="center"|Aoba |align="center"| | | | |- id="Myoukou" |align="center"|Myoukou |align="center"| | |Admiral, I would like to show my appreciation for spending a time with me, Myoukou on this important occasion. | |- id="Nachi" |align="center"|Nachi |align="center"| | |Ah, that's right. Today is a special day. Then i shall drink the night away. Of course, with you. | |- id="Ashigara" |align="center"|Ashigara |align="center"| | |Oh my, Today is an important occasion for us. And it's a good day to deep fry some Katsus. Right? | |- id="Haguro" |align="center"|Haguro |align="center"| | |C-Commander sir... Today is anniversary day, right? I am so happy... Happy indeed. Yes. | |- id="Takao" |align="center"|Takao |align="center"| | | | |- id="Atago" |align="center"|Atago |align="center"| | | | |- id="Tone" |align="center"|Tone |align="center"| | | | |- id="Chikuma" |align="center"|Chikuma |align="center"| | | | |- id="Mikuma" |align="center"|Mikuma |align="center"| | | | |- id="Kinugasa" |align="center"|Kinugasa |align="center"| | | | |- id="Zara" |align="center"|Zara |align="center"| | | | |} Battleships }我々も三周年か。胸が熱いな。よし、今日は酒保を盛大に開けよう！　そうか、三周年か…。早いものだな。 |It has been three years for us. How thrilling... Right. Today, we raise our canons magnificiently! I see, It's the third year... Time sure flies... | |- id="Mutsu" |align="center"|Mutsu |align="center"| | あら、あらあら。三周年なの？　すごいわね。続くものね！　少し驚きだわ。　ああ、そんな意味じゃないのよ。いい意味で、ね？ |Oh! Oh my! It's the third anniversary! Amazing that it still goes on. I'm a bit surprised over it. Oh, that's not what i meant. I meant well. | |- id="Kongou" |align="center"|Kongou |align="center"| | ヘーイ、提督ゥ！ third anniversaryダヨー！　Yay~!　Congratulations and Burning Love~!! |Hey admiral~! It's the third anniversary! Yay~! Congratulations and Burning Love~!! | |- id="Hiei" |align="center"|Hiei |align="center"| | 比叡、恋も、三周年も、気合、入れて、いきまぁす！　はぁい！　はぁ、はぁ… |I, Hiei, on the third year of love, will go! With my spirits... Held high! Yeah! *pant* | |- id="Haruna" |align="center"|Haruna |align="center"| | 提督、今年も榛名と一緒に、三周年を迎えて頂いて本当にありがとうございます。　榛名、感激です。うふっ、提督…。 |Admiral, Thank you so much for being with me, Haruna for three years. I felt inspired by it, admiral. | |- id="Kirishima" |align="center"|Kirishima |align="center"| | マイク、音量大丈夫？　チェック、ワン、ツー、よし…。　本日はお日柄もよく三周年、本当におめでとうございます。これからも、私たち…　え？ん？長い？ |Is the mic volume ok? Check. One, two... Right. Today i would like to show my gratitude for reaching our third year. From here on, we're... eh, too long? | |- id="Fusou" |align="center"|Fusou |align="center"| | |Yamashiro, Today is a special day, go on and greet the admiral, Yamashiro? Oh she's not here Yamashiro? | |- id="Yamashiro" |align="center"|Yamashiro |align="center"| | |Nee-sama, Nee-sama, Today is a very special and important day, Wait Nee-sama? Admiral where is Nee-sama? | |- id="Yamato" |align="center"|Yamato |align="center"| | 提督、艦隊は三周年を迎えました。おめでとうございます。大和も、大和も嬉しいです！ラムネで、乾杯しましょう！ | | |- id="Musashi" |align="center"|Musashi |align="center"| | 提督よ、我等、三周年を迎えたぞ。うっふふ。いいものだなぁ、信頼できる仲間というのは。次の一年も、頼むぞ、相棒。 |Admiral. We have finaly reach the third year. Hehe... To have a reliable friend is reassuring indeed. Here's to another year, partner. | |- id="Littorio" |align="center"|Littorio |align="center"| | 提督、三周年だそうですね。本当におめでとうございます。私たちも嬉しいですね。 | | |- id="Roma" |align="center"|Roma |align="center"| | ふうん、三周年なんだ。そう、それはおめでとう。私も、祝福します。な、なによ。 | | |} Light Carriers } | | |- id="Ryuujou" |align="center"|Ryuujou |align="center"| | |Holy cow, It's the third year! Ain't that a happy occasion. Holy hot dang! | |- id="Chitose" |align="center"|Chitose |align="center"| | | | |- id="Chiyoda" |align="center"|Chiyoda |align="center"| | | | |- id="Shouhou" |align="center"|Shouhou |align="center"| | | | |- id="Zuihou" |align="center"|Zuihou |align="center"| | | | |} Standard Carriers } |Admiral, today it's an important day to us CarDiv 1. Here's to another year working together with you. | |- id="Kaga" |align="center"|Kaga |align="center"| | |Third anniversary? We did it. Truly this is an exhilarating feeling. Let celebrate it with a sake. Would you like to join me, admiral? | |- id="Shoukaku" |align="center"|Shoukaku |align="center"| | | | |- id="Zuikaku" |align="center"|Zuikaku |align="center"| | | | |- id="Taihou" |align="center"|Taihou |align="center"| | |Admiral, Congratulation on our fleet's third anniversary. I, Taihou will celebrate this occasion. Let us do our best for the upcoming year. | |- id="Unryuu" |align="center"|Unryuu |align="center"| | | | |- id="Katsuragi" |align="center"|Katsuragi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Graf Zeppelin" |align="center"|Graf Zeppelin |align="center"| | | | |} Submarines } | | |- id="I-168" |align="center"|I-168 |align="center"| | | | |- id="I-8" |align="center"|I-8 |align="center"| | | | |- id="Maruyu" |align="center"|Maruyu |align="center"| | | | |- id="U-511" |align="center"|U-511 |align="center"| | |Yuu too, had fun today. It seems like Bismarck-neesan enjoyed herself too. But... I may have ate too much... | |} Auxiliaries } | | |- id="Akitsu Maru" |align="center"|Akitsu Maru |align="center"| | | | |- id="Akashi" |align="center"|Akashi |align="center"| | | | |- id="Akitsushima" |align="center"|Akitsushima |align="center"| | | | |- id="Mizuho" |align="center"|Mizuho |align="center"| | |Admiral, It is the third anniversary. Congratulations. I too, am happy for it. | |- id="Hayasui" |align="center"|Hayasui |align="center"| | | | |} Furniture